


A moon river

by Starrylgh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, handong - Freeform, kim yoohyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylgh/pseuds/Starrylgh
Summary: Handong likes to stargaze and has a crush but doesn't know about it.





	A moon river

Handong liked looking at the moon and watching stars on the night sky. She’s always been interested in space. Finding out about all the planets, star constellations and orbits was fascinating to her.

 It’s Friday night, January 12th and she’s sitting on an old bench next to a river, listening to the murmur of the water stream and looking at the sky. Lately there’s been a lot on her mind. Ever since she lived alone, she couldn’t stop the feeling of loneliness that always overcame her. She missed her parents, her family and her friends the most.

 But she found someone special to her here. She never actually spoke to the girl, or communicated in any other shape or form but there was something about her that caught Handong’s attention. No, it wasn’t just the fact that the said person was just as pretty as the flower petals, it was that she felt somehow connected to her. She’d always watch her laugh and joke around with her friends at school.

Looking at her smile always gave her this strange feeling of happiness and tingling sensation in her stomach. Maybe that’s what people feel when they are around their crush or a significant other. She didn’t know how that felt since romantic love was something she never clearly understood. It was hard for her to fall in love with someone, whether it was a guy or a girl. She never really had crushes either, especially not now in high school.

There was no sound other than my breath, the water and few cars that passed by. I tried to focus on the river in front of me and clear my mind for a little. My cheeks were reddening from the cold breeze, but I enjoyed it. It was a good feeling.

I turned around, ready to leave since it was getting a lilttle bit late, when I noticed that someone was sitting next to me. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn’t notice the person at all. I looked closer at them and-. Oh. It was the girl I thought about today. I’ve never seen her up close, only from afar at lunch or school corridors. She was really pretty.

,,You know,’’ she spoke up ,,I like you too.’’

,,What?’’

,,You think I haven’t noticed you staring at me at lunch?’’

I started choking at my own words.

,,B-but that doesn’t mean I l-like you. I don’t even know your name! ’’

,,It’s Yoohyeon. You’re Handong right?’’

,,Yeah.’’

We stayed quite after that. It was supposed to be awkward. I mean, it was our first proper meet and she just confessed to me (and I basically confessed to her too) but this silence was comfortable. As if we knew each other for years.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on mine. It was softer and warmer than mine was. She smiled at me and I smiled at her in return. Our fingers intertwined and the butterflies in my belly started flying around all of its capacity. It was a strange feeling but I enjoyed it.

Even thought I only knew her for less than what it was 30 minutes, I think I now know what being in love is like. 


**Author's Note:**

> hi !! did this short fic for my favourite ship ! it's kinda shitty so i apologize, but i hope you enjoyed !! have a nice day everyone


End file.
